


[Podfic] Minor Counterintelligence Operations

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Cover Art Welcome, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Ben Solo knows three things: he loves his parents, they are weird, and they have a lot of secrets. He intends to find them out.





	[Podfic] Minor Counterintelligence Operations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minor Counterintelligence Operations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401299) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Length: 00:16:01

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Minor%20Counterintelligence%20Operations.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Minor%20Counterintelligence%20Operations.m4b) (7.4 MB) 


End file.
